Dare
by Jaceee
Summary: When Heath is dared by Matthew, he knows he cant back out on it, considering the fact Serra is selling tickets...well, just share Heath's horror.Oneshot, small shounenai. Rated for a little language.


This is my first fic, so go easy on meee. T.T

**Disclaimer: I dont own FireEmblem (sadly. QQ If I would, the whole army would probally be gay/lesbian.) **

... onward, charge!

Dare

"There's no way in hell I'll do it!" Heath deadpanned.

"But your fair lavender haired maiden is awaiting your arrival!" Sain tightened his grip on Heath's arm.

"Yeah. And its that, or kiss Vaida," Kent grunted, dragging the wyvern rider along.

Heath shivered, but it was too late to change his decision. That moron Matthew had dared him to do either.

After chasing the thief across the campsite, Guy had finally yanked Matthew to safety in a tree…

…which Hyperion happened to be lying under.

Aided by Canas' Flux and a strong shove by Hector )which earned an 'oof' from Heath. As long as the person wasn't bleeding or throwing up, Hector assumed they were fine) the two knights dragged Heath along with ease.

He kicked, bit and scratched like hell, but all was nullified against Sain and Kent's armour.

Sain was looking too happy. Screw it, even his damned headband looked happy.

In the distance, he could hear an indignant voice. "WHAT? So now I'm some kind of prize?!"

"Don't push it. Just think of it as… another voice trailed off.

"SAVE MEEEEEE!" Heath broke away and fled, clawing his way up a tree, mostly traumatized.

"OI! Get down and get it DONE!" Raven called from below. "MAKE ME!" Heath shrieked, near loosing his sanity.

A bright light blinded him, and he came tumbling from the tree, atop Hawkeye.

"U-uh…I-I'm sorry, SIR!" Heath stammered, getting off the beserker. He death-glared, but walked off.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you un-hurt?" Lucius the bishop padded up to him. How the bishop didn't die of heatstroke under those robes still puzzled Heath.

"OKAY! Lets get this over and done with!" Wil said in a peppy voice that irked Heath to no end.

He still couldn't understand from the life of him how Rath ended up with Wil, well, love was blind afterall.

And Heath has to be blind as to accept the dare.

On the plus side, he could blackmail Sain later.

The previous night, he caught Kent and Sain in a …shall we say, 'compromising' position.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sain cried, scooting to the other side of their tent.

So Heath left them to 'not make-out'.

"LEGAULT?!" Heath said disbelievingly at the thief tied to the tree. "I see you made it," he said dryly. "Can you explain WHY exactly I was accosted by Raven, Lucius, Nino and our DEAR tactician?!"

Heath thought he'd never see the day Legault let down his guard long enough to get 'captured'.

Kent held Heath by the shoulders and pushed him. The wyvern rider held his ground.

"NO FRIKIN' WAY I'M GONNA HUG HIM!" Heath was officially scarred for life.

"Aw, com'on Heath darling! Its not like I'm THAT bad…"

"AND STOP FRIGGIN' CALLING ME 'DARLING'!!"Heath was ready to tear out his hair.

Well, things could be worse.

….hell, they did get worse.

To Heath's GREAT horror, Serra was SELLING TICKETS to watch him carry out his dare.

"WHY MEE?!" Heath flung his head against the tree trunk repeatedly.

"It's amazing how many times he can do that without getting a concussion," Raven said flatly.

"……FINE!" Heath gave Legault a bear hug, and felt Legault's chin being placed on his shoulder. And by the way he felt fine hairs tickling his neck, Legault was WINKING.

That night, during dinner, Heath could not be found surrounding the great fire.

Instead, he was laying low in his tent.

….which, unfortunately, he forgot he shared with Legault.

The tent flap went up as the said thief came in. " I still don't understand how you could have gotten caught, dear HURRICANE."

"Don't you know, Heath dear? I could have undone the ropes anytime."

The whole clan turned toward the tent where they heard, "DAMN YOU LEGAULT!!"

End!

(A/N: Well, though it was a hug, our dear wyvern rider is still completely innocent. But think of it this way; it could have been worse!)


End file.
